


The Inspector General Testifies

by Hackney123



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: Following anonymous complaints passed to him by the Ranking member of the House Oversight Committee the White House Inspector General investigates personal relationships amongst some members of the Bartlet Administration.  On completing his investigation, he is summoned to appear before the House Oversight Committee to deliver his findings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Inspector General Testifies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am not sure that there is a White House Inspector General but for this story there is. The first half of the story is written as a transcript of evidence the second half is the reaction to the evidence. This story comes before the story the Cregg Interview but is not part of that series.

The witness is sworn in.

Q. Can you give your full name and your current position.  
A. My name is Francis Sheldon and I am the White House Inspector General  
Q. Does your role involve the investigating complaints of breaches of Policy.  
A. In certain circumstances yes  
Q. On September 15 were two complaints forwarded to you by the Ranking Member alleging improper conduct by the White House Deputy Chief of Staff and the White House Deputy Director of Communications. In both cases the complaint was of an improper sexual relationship.  
A. Yes.  
Q. Did you investigate those complaints.  
A. Yes and No  
Q. Can you please explain what you mean by that.  
A. I investigated the complaint in relation to the Deputy Chief of Staff. I did not investigate the complaint against the Deputy Director of Communications.  
Q. Why did you not investigate the complaint against the Deputy Director of Communications  
A. It was screened out as not being in breach of policy.  
Q. What was the reasoning behind that determination.  
A. Mr Seaborn who is the Deputy Director concerned is senior in rank to the Associate White House Counsel, Ainsley Hayes, who he was alleged to be having a relationship with. However, as they are not in the same command line there is no breach of the rules on inter office relationships. As a result, there was no breach to investigate.  
Q. Where you able to determine if there was any kind of personal relationship between Mr Seaborn and Miss Hayes.  
A. No, the matter was screened out, so I did not look into any aspect of the complaint.  
Q. I appreciate it was screened out but before that did you make any enquiries to determine if they were having a relationship.  
A. No, I only checked their lines of reporting this gave me all the information I needed to screen it out.  
Q. In relation to the Deputy White House Chief of Staff can you please confirm what the nature of the complaint was.  
A. He was alleged to be having an affair with his Senior Assistant, Miss Donna Moss.  
Q. What was your determination in this case.  
A. At the lowest there is a degree of affection between the two at the highest they are in love with each other. However, I could find no evidence that they are having an affair.  
Q. That does not make sense on one hand you say that they are probably in love with each other then you say they are not having an affair. Those are contradictory statements.  
A. In practically any other case I would agree with you but in the course of my investigation I interviewed under oath a number of their colleagues. This included the Senior Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff who has known Miss Moss since she first joined the Bartlett for America campaign. She was quite emphatic on the point. It was her strong view that they are not having an affair to quote her ‘although why ever not I do not know. Office rules aside everyone who knows them can see they are in love’ unquote. I also spoke to President Bartlett and he was equally firm in his view that they are not having an affair.  
Q. Did you make any observations of their conduct.  
A. Yes  
Q. What was your conclusion  
A. You could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife and while they behaved like an old married couple, I did not observe anything that made me think they were having an improper relationship. I came to the same conclusion as the Senior Assistant to the White House Chief of Staff that they were probably in love but were not having an affair. On the nights that they worked alone late at night that I observed them discreetly they did nothing improper.  
Q. What did you recommend in relation to this complaint.  
A. I dismissed the complaint as without foundation and recommended that notwithstanding the lack of a college degree that Miss Moss be promoted to Assistant Deputy Chief of Staff as she is already performing that role.  
Q. Thank you, Mr Sheldon you are released.

  
The Press Reaction

C.J. Cregg approached the press briefing room knowing that the statement she was going to give was not going to make her friends. She had received requests from journalist friends of Mary Marsh for passes to attend the briefing. Also, she had to field requests for interviews with Josh and Donna. Her intern has rejected the first hundred and only had about another two hundred to go. Taking a long sigh, she entered the room.

‘Take your places everybody and we will get started. First off, I have a statement to make. The White House notes the evidence given yesterday before the House Oversight Committee by the Inspector General. We thank him for the diligent and fair minded way he conducted his investigation into the two complaints. The White House does not intend to comment on the substance of the complaints. In relation to the recommendation made in respect of Miss Donna Moss this is being considered. While we are minded to accept it there are certain implications that need to be worked through. We have nothing further to add on the subject.’

There were a number of shouts of CeeJay. Deciding to start with a reasonably supportive voice said. ‘Danny first then the gentleman at the back third from the left.’  
‘C.J. In relation to the complaint about Sam Seaborn does the White House have any comment to make. Up to now the position has been that they spend the weekends arguing and studying law. Is that still the position?’  
‘I have not been made aware of any change in the position so yes that remains the position.’  
‘The gentleman at the back. Sorry I do not know your name.’  
‘James Nutting from Christian Today. It would appear from the Inspector General’s evidence that the White House is failing to ensure that proper Christian values are followed by senior members of staff. Can you confirm that any member of staff who is found to be fornicating and acting outside of the teachings of the bible will be removed from office.’  
‘I can confirm that we will at all times act in accordance with the law and the best human resource practice while having regard to each member of staff’s right to privacy.’  
‘A follow up surely the White House should provide moral leadership.’  
‘The White House will continue to uphold the constitutional rights of its staff and all citizens. Katie.’  
‘Would you agree with the conclusion reached by the Inspector General about Josh and Donna and is a wedding announcement likely anytime soon.’  
‘To quote the Inspector General Yes and No. Now if there is nothing else, I have an announcement about debt relief to the people of Sudan.


End file.
